


Dreams And Reality

by Pishposh86



Category: EvanStan Duh
Genre: Because Chris Evans, Because I can, Because Sebastian Stan, I Need To Stop Tagging So Much, M/M, My brain, Okay I'm Done Lets Do This, The Stucky Is Real, don't you judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working with Sebastian for some many years Chris begins to slowly realize his feelings for his friend Sebastian have become stronger. Suddenly he starts to become a rambling mess around his...his nerves begin to get the best of him. Why all of a sudden is he feeling like this? Should he tell Sebastian or should he just keep it to himself? Either way...things are going to change between the two of them and Chris doesn't know if he's ready for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Very Good At Hiding Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I always wanted to do EvanStan  
> and because THE STUCKY IS REAL!!!  
> OH IT's REAL!!!

"Hey. You still with me Chris" a voice said loudly snapping Chris out of his thoughts.

Chris shook his head "Shit. I'm sorry. I guess I kinda zoned out"

Mackie chuckled "I can tell.

One minuet we are going over lines and the next thing I know you are staring out into space or something" 

Chris smiled softly "Sorry. I guess I just got a little distracted and...yeah" Chris kept his eyes locked on something and Mackie followed his gaze.

Mackie sighed "So you gonna tell him or should I. I mean the intense gaze isn't give away enough"

Chris snapped out his gaze "What? What are you talking about?" 

Mackie looked over his shoulder to look over at Sebastian who was talking with one of the equipment operators. He was laughing and very into the conversation that was going on...he hands making all kinds of gestures.

Mackie looked over at Chris with a raised eyebrow. Chris smiled and finally caught sight of Mackie's expression.

"What? Wait a second you don't think? Come on...we are just friends" Chris replied nervously

"Calm down. I didn't say anything at all...you all of sudden just became a mess" Mackie replied with a smirk

"No I didn't" Chris replied in denial

"Okay. Well then it shouldn't bother you if I call him over here to join us. Right?" Mackie replied with a wicked smile

Chris felt his heart stop but gave a defiant smile "Not at all call him over. I don't care"

Mackie chuckled "Alright then"

"YO SEBASTIAN" Mackie called out over his shoulder

Sebastian turned around with a smile. 

"Damn him and that fucking smile" Chris thought to himself 

"Come over here for a minuet" Mackie called out 

Sebastian smiled and excused himself from his conversation and began to make his way over to Chris and Mackie.

Chris watched nervously as Sebastian began to get closer. For some strange reason he began to feel his palms begin to sweat and his heart racing.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sebastian said with smile

"Not much just running some lines with Chris. That is until Chris got a little distracted" Mackie said with a smirk

Chris looked up nervously and caught Sebastian smiling at him 

"Oh really? What's distracting you man?" Sebastian asked softly

Mackie raised an eyebrow "Yeah Chris what's distracting you?"

Chris glared at Mackie and was about to open his mouth until something just stopped him.

"I think I need to be excused" Chris replied sternly as he got up from his seat and began to walk away

Sebastian and Mackie looked at each other as they watched Chris walk away.

It was then that Sebastian began to feel a little bad. Maybe Chris was just having an off day. Everyone has them and maybe he felt put on the spot. Sebastian began to make his way over and caught up with Chris. Chris was behind a prop away from everyone his eyes shut and his breath coming in heavy.

"Hey? Are you okay? I mean did we say something that pissed you off. Because if I did I'm sorry and I'm sure Mackie is too" Sebastian said softly placing his hand on Chris's forearm

Chris felt that spot tingle upon Sebastian touching him there.

"Look I'm sorry. I hope you understand but I really don't want to talk about it" Chris replied softly

Sebastian smiled softly "It's cool I get it. Look listen if you ever want to talk about anything. You know you can talk to me. We're friends right?" 

Chris felt his heart drop and his throat become dry "Yeah...we're friends. Thanks"

"Anytime" Sebastian smiled as he began to walk away not before patting Chris on the shoulder

Chris let out a deep breath "I'm a fucking idiot"


	2. Well...Damn

"Oh fuck Chris...right there. Oh please don't stop" Sebastian moaned out his nails raking Chris's sweaty back 

Chris thrusted harder and deeper into Sebastian as he tried his best to hold out for Sebastian. He refused to come before Sebastian...it was not even an option.

Chris looked down to see Sebastian beneath him. He mouth parted in ecstasy, his hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat pooling in that area and his eyes shut tight as he moaned loudly.

"Fuck Chris...oh fuck I love you" Sebastian cried out

"Fuck I love you too" Chris groaned out

"Chris...hey. HEY!!" a voice said loudly with the sound of fingers snapping accompanying it.

Chris's eyes snapped open and he turned around in his seat to find Sebastian standing behind him. Oh fuck now was totally not the time...not to mention Steve was really in no position at the moment to be seen. He had a full on hard-on and the last thing he wanted was for the person who caused him to get it to see it. 

"Hey. Are you okay?" Sebastian asked softly

"Yeah I'm fine. why do you ask?" Chris asked swallowing the lump in his throat

"Well I was passing by and it sounded like you were having a little trouble breathing. Then you were kinda mumbling something to yourself. So...yeah" Sebastian replied rubbing the back of his neck

"Sorry I was just thinking about some stuff" Chris replied softly

"Wanna talk about it. We have some free time before we starting shooting again" Sebastian replied with a smile

Chris bit his lower lip softly "Um...no it's okay. Thank you though"

Sebastian gave a wry smile "Anytime. Well look I got to get ready for the next shoot....so yeah talk to you later man"

Chris watched as Sebastian made his way to his door. It was then that Chris decided he couldn't do this anymore.

Chris reached out and caught Sebastian by his forearm. His built, silky smooth forearm.

"Wait...look can we hang out later...like tonight" Chris whispered nervously

Sebastian gave a soft smile "Sure. I'm free tonight"

"Thanks. I just really need to get some stuff off my chest" Chris replied softly

"I get it. Well look I got ago...so I'm going to need my arm back" Sebastian replied pointing out that Chris still had a grip on his arm

"Shit sorry. Well yeah see you later man" Chris replied trying to play off his nervousness.

Chris watched as Sebastian walked off and let out a deep breath.

"You can do this. You can...right?" 

*Later on same night*  
Chris looked over himself in the mirror and was content with what he saw. He was dressed in blue jeans,blue flannel button up and a pair of basic black converse. Never in his life had he ever felt so nervous.

"Wait why are you so nervous? This isn't a date. Just two buddies hanging out together to talk" Chris thought to himself as he grabbed his keys from the top of his dresser.

Chris was about to make himself comfy on the couch until he heard a knock on the door. Suddenly he felt like he was going to puke.

Chris groaned "Fuck get it together man"

Chris inhaled deeply and made his way to the door. Then right after exhaling his breath he opened the door to find Sebastian standing on the other side with a smile on his face. Fuck did he look amazing. Wearing black skinny jeans, a basic black v-neck sweater and white converse.

"Hey man. You ready to head out?" Sebastian asked with a smile

Chris didn't even hear the words leave Sebastian's mouth. His eyes and all of his attention were locked on his amazing figure.

Sebastian gave a nervous chuckle "Umm Chris? Are we going out or not? Because I really don't mind..."

Chris snapped out of it "Oh yeah sorry...I was thinking about were we can go. Umm how about Tispy Tavern?"

Sebastian smiled "Sounds good. Umm my car or..."

Chris answered quickly "Mine"

Sebastian smiled "Great"

Once the friends found themselves at their location they both found a booth and took a seat.

"Drinks guys?" a waiter asked with a smile

"Beer would be wonderful" Chris replied with a smile

"Soda for me please" Sebastian replied with a smile

Chris cocked an eyebrow

"What...oh what suddenly I'm being judged for asking for a soda" 

Chris chuckled "Would you like a booster seat too"

Sebastian glared "Fuck you Evans"

"You know what. Forget the soda. I'll take a scotch alright" Sebastian said with a smile

The waiter nodded and left the two alone.

Sebastian cleared his throat "So you said you wanted to get some stuff of your chest. Well I'm all ears man"

Chris inhaled a deep breath "Look umm...Sebastian if I were to tell you something personal that has been on my mind lately would it make you see me differently"

Sebastian gave a confused look "No. I mean why would I? Wait...you didn't kill anyone did you?"

Chris glared "Fuck yourself man"

Sebastian chuckled and quickly stopped as the waiter stopped to leave them their drinks.

"Look in all seriousness Chris...you are my friend. So anything you have to tell me I will not judge you at all"

"Okay...but honestly I'm going to need a few more beers in me before I tell you" Chris replied lifting his beer to his lips

"Well then I guess I'm going to need another one of these too" Sebastian replied gulping down his scotch quickly

*Few Hours passed*  
Sebastian smiled seeing how giddy Chris got when he was drunk. Sebastian drank a few more scotches but stopped when he noticed Chris was getting a little to beer happy. After just three Sebastian stopped and began to drink soda instead. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at Chris he was laughing at everything and just without a care in the world. It was nice to see Chris so loosed up after being wound so tight with filming

"Chris...maybe it's time for us to go okay" Sebastian said with a smile

"Yeah...I guess. Yeah you are right" Chris mumbled with a crooked smile

Sebastian helped Chris get in the car and soon got in afterwards. Once they were ready Sebastian started the car and began to make the way to Chris's place.

Once there Sebastian helped Chris out and into the elevator to Chris's floor.

"Chris I need your key" Sebastian said as he leaned Chris against the wall

"Its in my pocket" Chris fished through his pocket and found his key and handed it over to Sebastian

Sebastian unlocked the door and helped Chris inside.

"Come on man. I think you need to sleep it off" Sebastian said as he lightly kicked opened his bedroom door.

"Yeah you are right again" Chris slurred out

Sebastian slowly helped Chris on to this bed. Sebastian was about to let go until Chris pulled him down with him.

Sebastian emitted a small "oof"

"Chris umm...I don't think..."

Sebastian was cut off with Chris planting his lips on his. Sebastian's eye grew wide in shock as he gently pushed Chris away.

"Mmm your so beautiful" Chris groaned out and then falling back on to his bed and falling asleep

Sebastian was still in shock as he made his way out of Chris's place and into the elevator

"He was just drunk. That didn't mean anything. Note to self...never drink with Chris again" Sebastian thought as he pushed the elevator button.


	3. Like A Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious Day Off Updates Happening Here

Chris awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. What the hell happen yesterday? All he remembers was going out with Sebastian and grabbing a few drinks.

"Shit. You better have not done anything stupid" Chris whispered to himself getting out of bed and waited for the room to stop spinning to walk to his bathroom

Chris looked at himself in the mirror "Ugh...the only way to find out is to ask him. Fuck" 

After a shower and nothing but a thermos filled with straight black coffee Chris began to feel a little bit better as he made his way into the set. He caught sight of Mackie talking to one of the prop guys and walked over.

"Hey man" Mackie said as he saw Chris walking over to him

"Hey. Listen...umm have you seen Seb anywhere?" Chris asked clearing out his throat

"Yeah. He's in the back. Hey did you know if someone pissed him off or something" Mackie asked firmly

"No. Why?" Chris asked nervously

"Just asking. He walked in and didn't really talk to anyone...he just looked like something was bothering him" Mackie replied softly

Chris mentally scolded himself "Fuck"

"I'll talk to him. See you later alright" Chris replied waving bye as he walked away.

Chris inhaled a deep breath and made his way to behind the set. Once Chris turned a corner there he was looking as beautiful as always leaning against the wall and stray strands of hair in his face.

"Hey" Chris said softly as he stood a few inches away from Sebastian

Sebastian perked up upon hearing Chris's voice and turned to lock eyes with him.

"What are you doing back here?" Chris asked taking a few steps closer

Sebastian gave a nervous smile "Nothing. I just really needed to be by myself"

"Oh. Look is something wrong...Mackie seems to think that you are upset and that something is bothering you" Chris replied softly

Sebastian gave a puzzled look "I'm fine...just hasn't been my morning but it will pass"

Chris shrugged and smiled softly "Well okay. Hey listen if you don't mind me asking...umm what happen yesterday? My mind is kinda drawing a blank"

Sebastian almost felt a wave of relief "Umm not much really. We just talked and had a few drinks...well you had a few"

Chris groaned in embarrassment "Well that explains waking over with the hangover from hell"

Sebastian chuckled lightly "Well that sucks but that's on you"

Chris smiled "Well since everything is okay with you...I should head back. See you in there"

"Yeah alright" Sebastian replied with a soft smile

Sebastian watched as Steve walked away. He couldn't tell Chris the truth...in a way he figured it was good that he didn't remember anything. The only thing was that he couldn't forget it...why would Chris do that. Sure he was drunk but a kiss doesn't just happen just to happen...drunk or not.

Sebastian sighed and finally decided to head back inside...he had already had enough of being alone.

During shooting scenes between the two Chris could tell that something was not quiet right with Sebastian. He was distracted and forgetting lines that he knew like the back of his hand. 

"Cut. Seb is everything alright" 

"Yeah I'm sorry just...fuck let's just keep going alright. I'm sorry" Sebastian apologized

"Hey are you okay" Chris asked concerned

"I wish people would stop asking me. I'm fine alright" Sebastian replied harsly

After shooting Chris made his way over to Sebastian.

"Hey...what gives man are you okay?" Chris replied softly

Sebastian turned around a hint of frustration in his eyes "Look Chris...just...just don't"

Chris watched as Sebastian grabbed his things and walked away.

*Later on that day*  
Sebastian pulled his hair tie out and finally plopped down on his couch and let his tired body melt into the cushions

"Finally" Sebastian whispered to himself

It was then that he heard a knock at his door

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me" Sebastian groaned out as he walked to the door

Sebastian opened the door to find Chris standing on the other side

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked in confusion

"We need to talk. And I'm not leaving here until you tell me what the hell was wrong with you today" Chris replied sternly

"Oh I really don't want to do this right now" Sebastian replied turning his back to Chris

Chris reached out and grabbed Sebastian's forearm "Well I do. What is the matter with you? I feel like something is off with you"

Sebastian clenched his jaw "Just leave it alone alright"

"Why? Why can't you just tell me?" Chris replied his tone deep 

"Because I said so alright. So fuck off" Sebastian replied anger in his voice

"Why are you acting like this?" Chris asked softly

"I could ask you the same thing" Sebastian replied 

Chris gave a confused look "What?"

Sebastian sighed "Fuck...look last night...look I wasn't the truth when you asked me about what happen"

Chris cocked an eyebrow 

"Last night you got drunk and I took home. Well when I try to set you in bed you...you" Sebastian hesitated

"I what" Chris asked softly

"You...you...fuck why can't I say it" Sebastian replied softly

"What. I did the tango...did some backflips. You are killing me here Seb" Chris replied with a chuckle

"It's not a joke" Sebastian replied with a glare

"Well then tell me man" Chris replied softly

"You...you kissed me Chris" Sebastian whispered softly his eyes locked on the floor

Chris felt his heart drop to his feel. Fuck...he did mess up last night

"Now you don't just kiss someone just to kiss them. It has to mean something. So tell me Chris...why did you kiss me because it's been eating at me all day" Sebastian asked softly

Chris felt his throat go dry. This was not the way he planned on telling Sebastian how he felt...not at all.


	4. When It Gets The Best Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...last one for today lol  
> I hope you are all enjoying...I'm having fun with this one

Chris stood there. For some reason the explanation was on his tongue but nothing was coming out. All he saw was Sebastian standing in front of him looking just as lost as he was and waiting for an answer.

Sebastian shifted as he stood there with his arms crossed "Chris? Are you going to say anything? Or are you going to make this more awkward than it already is?"

"I'm sorry" Chris replied softly

Sebastian sighed "That's not exactly an explanation"

"I'm not finished yet dummy" Chris replied with a glare

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Well then...out with it"

Chris cleared his throat "You know this isn't easy for me so please bare with me"

Sebastian moved a strand of hair from his face and took a seat on his couch "I'm sorry...please just tell me"

"The reason why I asked you to hang out last night was because I really did want to get something off my chest. That was the truth...what I didn't expect was getting shitfaced in the process. I guess nerves got the best of me and well...yeah" 

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris "It's just me Chris...why would you feel nervous? I don't understand"

"Because you make me nervous...I just realized that you always have. Ever since I first met you" Chris replied softly

Sebastian gave a puzzled expression.

"I got drunk honestly on purpose. I thought when I asked you to hang out with me I was ready...guess I wasn't and I feel like a complete ass. I truly am sorry for how that night turned out" Chris replied with sad sigh

"Wait a minuet...so you did all that on purpose just because you got cold feet. Chris I'm your friend I want you to feel like you can tell me anything" Sebastian replied with a smile

"Define anything" Chris replied with nervous smile

"Anything. I'm sure it can't be that bad" Sebastian replied softly

Chris gave a nervous smile

"I mean you did kiss me so I'm sure nothing could surprise me" Sebastian replied with a soft smile

"I'm in love with you Seb. And I think I always have been...I guess it just took me a while to realize because I myself couldn't believe it" Chris replied softly

Sebastian didn't say a word. He just felt like he got slapped in the face. He wasn't upset...he wasn't anything. In fact he didn't know how to take this in.

"Are you going to say anything?" Chris asked nervously

"I don't know what to say" Sebastian replied softly

"I'm sorry I kissed you...well honestly I'm just sorry I was drunk when I kissed you. But why couldn't you just tell me that I kissed you?" Chris asked softly

Sebastian sighed "Because I thought it was just an honest mistake. I didn't think anything of it...Chris you were drunk. People do stupid shit when they are drunk and I thought well this was your moment"

"So how do you feel about it now that you know the truth" Chris replied biting his lower lip

"Chris you know I care about you...but I don't love you in that way. I'm sorry...I mean I don't mean to hurt you and if you felt in any way I led you on I'm sorry. I mean I just got out of a relationship and fuck...just I'm sorry" Sebastian replied putting his hands in his back jean pockets

"I get it and it's okay. I'm actually happy I got it out there...look we're still cool as friends right" Chris replied softly

Sebastian smiled softly "Of course man"

Chris exhaled a sigh of relief "Nothing is going to change between us right...now that you know"

"Of course not" Sebastian replied softly

"Look can I ask you a favor. You can say no...but since we pretty much established we are just keeping this strictly friends I just wanted to ask. You know what...never mind" Chris replied immediately regretting saying anything 

"Oh for fuck's sake just say it man" Sebastian said with a chuckle

Chris inhaled a deep breath "Well my only time I had to kiss you I was drunk...well can I. Well you know"

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow "Chris? Do you want to kiss me? Is that what you are trying to get at?"

Chris looked down shyly "Yes"

Sebastian smiled "I didn't hear you"

Chris looked up to find Sebastian standing right in front of him "Yes"

"Perfect. Now I can hear you" Sebastian replied with a smile as he placed both hands of Chris's face

"What's happening?" Chris replied his breath shaky

"Look Chris I know it took alot to come out here and confess how you felt so this is this least I can do for you" Sebastian replied with soft smile

And with that Sebastian placed his soft lips on Chris's. At that moment Chris truly felt like he was in heaven. Sebastian had the softest lips and tasted so sweet. It was perfect...Chris slid his tongue across Sebastian's bottom lip and was over the moon when Sebastian granted him access and allowed him to taste him fully. Sebastian moaned into the kiss.Wait was he actually enjoying this?

Sebastian could feel an all to familiar feeling pooling in his lower belly "Fuck he was"

Chris placed his strong hands on Sebastian's waist and deepened the kiss making Sebastian whimper. It was then that Sebastian began to get a little nervous and quickly broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I took it too far" Chris said try to catch his breath his lips plump and raw

"No...no it's okay. Umm listen Chris...I'm really tired and yeah it's been a really long day" Sebastian replied as he licked his lips still tasting Chris on them

"No yeah...I'll see you tomorrow" Chris said walking towards the door

"Sure thing" Sebastian replied with a smile

"And for the kiss...thanks for that. You truly are gifted" 

Sebastian chuckled "Get out"

Chris smiled and walked out closing the door behind him.

Once Chris was gone Sebastian rushed to his room and locked the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Sebastian sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. How was he going to see Chris the same after everything...sure he said nothing would change but now after a confession like that how was he going to do this. Then that kiss...oh God that kiss was amazing but come on it was Chris. Sebastian then chuckled lightly.

"You are making yourself crazy...but you have to admit. The guy can kiss though"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sebby : http://41.media.tumblr.com/00c251998f6e1c9302dd62156ac19c71/tumblr_ny680c3aPH1rm6l0vo2_1280.png
> 
> My Chris: http://40.media.tumblr.com/5120383f0671e3788a52432e3335ac5e/tumblr_o35bfrFXTG1tudumgo1_500.jpg


	5. What's Happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of my day off updates...WOO!!

The next day on the set it was like things between Sebastian and Chris were still the same. No one knew about what happen between them the other night or the night before and the intended to keep it that way. Sebastian acted as if nothing had ever happened and showed up to work with a huge smile on his face and it a great mood. Chris was the same but he had to admit...he was a little bummed that things wouldn't go any further than friendship with Sebastian. Then again he was just happy Sebastian took the confession better than he expected and didn't kick him out.

"Good morning" Chris said softly standing behind Sebastian

Sebastian smiled softly " Hey man. How are you today?"

Chris shrugged "I've been good so far. I wasn't late...so yeah that's a plus"

Sebastian smiled softly and then shifted "Listen about last night. Umm are you sure we're okay?

Chris smiled "Yea...yeah man we're okay"

Sebastian wanted to say something else but decided certain things were better left unsaid.

Chris could see that Sebastian was holding something back but decided not to ask and left things alone

After a moment of awkward silence the two smiled at each other nervously.

"Well umm I'll see you later on during our shoot...yeah" Sebastian said as he turned quickly and walked away

Chris watched and shrugged...maybe Sebastian was having an off day and decided not to think any further on it.

*Little while later*  
"Okay are we ready?"

"Let's do this" Chris said with a smile adjusting his Captain America costume.

Sebastian couldn't help but stare. He always thought Chris looked so damn breathtaking in it.

"Wait a second...did you totally just check Chris out? What the fuck it wrong with you man?" Sebastian thought shaking his head clear of any thoughts

While Sebastian was doing that Chris doing the exact same thing. Seeing Sebastian is his Winter Soldier outfit always made him think the most inappropriate thoughts. The way those pants hugged his strong thighs and just fuck everything drove him insane.

Chris shut his eyes and inhaled a deep breath "Come on. Now is not the time...think about something else"

After thinking of anything else that would help calm his loins Chris put on a serious face and got ready for the filming of the next scene.

*Hours Later*  
Sebastian pulled his hair back into a small ponytail and shoved the last of his belongings in a gym back and made his way out of his room.

"Hey" Chris said out of nowhere

Sebastian jumped "Fuck man don't do that"

"Awesome job today filming" Chris said with a huge smile

"Uh thanks man...same to you" Sebastian said with a soft smile

"Listen man...umm the rest of us are going out tonight for dinner and drinks. How about you come with us...I mean I can pick you up if you want" Chris said with a smile

Sebastian didn't really think it was a good idea after the last time he and Chris went out. Then again they weren't going alone and he really couldn't say no when Chris had that stupid smile on his face

"Uh yeah sure...just let me know what time and I'll be ready" Sebastian replied with a smile

"Awesome...see you later" Chris said with a smile and walked away

"This better not backfire" Sebastian thought to himself

Then again what's the worst that could happen?

*Later on that day*  
Sebastian looked over at himself in the mirror and shrugged

"That's as good as it's going to get" 

Sebastian then walked into his kitchen and was about to sit down until his cell went off.

"Hello"

"Hey man...I'm outside" Chris said on the other end

Sebastian walked outside and saw Chris pull up. He was about to walk to the car until something inside held him back

"Fuck...what's wrong with me. It's just Chris and some friends" Sebastian thought to himself

Taking in a deep breath Sebastian walked to the car and opened the passenger door.

"You ready to go" Chris asked with a smile

Sebastian gave a nervous smile "As I'll ever be"

Oblivious to one another...both were just as nervous as the other.

Oh this was going to be another interesting night.


	6. Those Damn Turn Of Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on now...I'm off today

"Dude I'm really glad you joined us" Chris said leaning over his warm breath on Sebastian's ear as they watched Mackie and everyone else laughing as they ate and drank.

"Thanks for the invite. So...how to do you feel about all this hard work almost wrapping up" Sebastian replied with soft smile

"Bittersweet. I love doing this and well it's going to be a while till I see you and Mackie again. But then I just think about the next one coming up and seeing you guys again so it's not so bad" Chris replied with a chuckle

Sebastian smiled softly "I guess you are right"

"Hey lovebirds. You guys done gazing into each others eyes so we can eat our food with out throwing up with all the sap coming from you guys" Mackie said with a wicked smile

Chris blushed "Screw you man"

Sebastian glared playfully as he flipped off Mackie.

"Well it is true. All you've guys done is look into each others eyes completely ignoring everyone else. It's like for real man...I feel like I'm on a really awkward date" Mackie said with a smile

Chris's eyes grew wide "Shut up already"

"To be honest if you guys were...you know. I think you two would make quite a lovely couple" one of the female prop masters said with a huge grin

Chris felt his face go hot "Guys please stop"

Sebastian felt a little put on the spot and without saying another word he got up from his chair and walked out of the restaurant.

Chris groaned "For fuck's sake guys"

Chris got up from his seat and tried to catch up with Sebastian. Chris walked out and found Sebastian leaning against the wall of the restaurant...his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry about that" Chris said with a sad sigh

Sebastian let out a chuckle "Why are you apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong"

"Because if I wasn't so you know...into you...they wouldn't have said anything" Chris said shyly

"Chris it's okay. I just got a little overwhelmed by all that...I just didn't think us together gave off that kind of vibe" Sebastian replied softly

"Well it's just I can't help it. You always look so damn beautiful" Chris whispered softly

Sebastian flushed at the comment "Thanks...I guess"

"Shit I should shut up. Listen do you want me to take you home or something" Chris asked with a nervous smile

"Yeah if you don't mind. I think I'm a little tired" Sebastian replied with a smile

After texting Mackie that everything was cool Sebastian and Chris took off. The car ride was quite as Sebastian kept his gaze locked on the passenger window.

Finally after what felt like a while Chris pulled up to Sebastian's placed

"Look again thanks for coming with me. And again I'm sorry about Mackie saying what he said"

Sebastian smiled "And again you don't have to be sorry. Listen you want to come in for bit"

Chris perked up "Sure"

"Night is still young and well I'd like a little company" Sebastian replied softly

"Cool. Got nothing else planned" Chris said unbuckling his seat belt and shutting off the car

Sebastian walked to the door and waited for Chris so he can unlock it.

"We can just chill and watch a movie or something. Just a nice quite night" Sebastian said with a smile

Chris shut the door behind them and grabbed Sebastian by the forearm making Sebastian turn quickly.

"Chris" Sebastian whispered shakily

"I'm sorry" Chris whispered before pulling Sebastian close to him and kissed him with everything he had in him

Sebastian moaned into the kiss "Fuck can he kiss"

Sebastian whimpered when Chris slid his tongue in and began to fight for dominance. The need for Chris to taste all of Sebastian was almost primal. He was hungry with need to feel those lips again and his was fighting it all night that he just couldn't to it anymore.

Chris then broke the kiss and locked eyes with Sebastian "I should go now right"

Sebastian stood there in silence. His lips plump and raw from such a powerful kiss.

"I'll just take that as a yes" Chris replied with a nervous chuckle

Chris turned to walk away until now he was the one caught in Sebastian's grip.

"No. Chris....please stay" 

"Wait? Did i just hear right?" Chris whispered in shock

Sebastian didn't reply and just placed his hands on Chris's face and kissed him.


	7. Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because...why not

"Fuck yes" Sebastian groaned out as Chris lifted him up wit ease his lips on his neck and then was pinned up against the wall

"I can't believe this is really happening" Chris growled out as he licked and nipped at Sebastian's neck making the other man grip on to his waist tighter with those powerful thighs

"Just...don't talk. Just...fuck yes that feels great" Sebastian groaned out feeling Chris slip his fingers underneath Sebastian's shirt and trail them slowly down his toned stomach

Sebastian's breath hitched in his throat when he felt Chris unbutton his jeans and his fingers dancing along the waistband of them.

"I can stop if you want me to. I'm not going to keep going if you don't want" Chris whispered into Sebastian's ear

Sebastian felt his hard on aching with need and pulsing for that release

"Do you want to stop Chris?" Sebastian whispered his breathing now panting

"Fuck no. I don't ever want to let you go" Chris replied in a deep tone

Sebastian bit at Chris's lip "Then don't"

With that Chris all but shoved his hand in Sebastian's jeans and wrapped his hand around his thick dick. Sebastian let out a choked cry as he felt Chris's warm hand on him stroking him painfully slow. His thumb going over the tip. Chris then removed his hand and licked at the pre-cum on his fingers. Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat. Never had he been so turned on in his life.

Chris shoved Sebastian against the wall roughly and locked eyes with the Romanian beauty 

"I don't think I can stop here. I want all of you Seb...fuck I need all of you" Chris growled out

Sebastian felt his heart racing "Then take all of me"

"God...that's I all I ever needed to hear" Chris moaned out as he carried Sebastian to his bedroom his legs still wrapped around him

Once in the bedroom Chris laid Sebastian on the bed every so gently and removed his shirt. Sebastian did the same as he licked his lips staring at Chris's toned chest. Fuck he truly was a sight to behold. Sure he had seen Chris shirtless...but this was in a whole different scenario...this was in the heat of raw passion.

Chris then unbuttoned his jeans while kicking off his shoes and socks. Now he stood in his black boxers...his erection standing angrily in the boxers.

"Fuck" Sebastian whispered softly

Chris flushed as he knelt before Sebastian removing his shoes and socks for him. He treated Sebastian as if he was royalty...it made Sebastian feel wanted and so fucking special.

Once Chris was done with that Sebastian cupped Chris's face and smiled lovingly.

"Chris? What's happening?" Sebastian whispered softly

Chris smiled "I don't know...but if it means having you in this way. I don't care about anything else"

And with that Chris pulled off Sebastian's jeans only to find Sebastian wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Chris cocked an eyebrow 

"What? I didn't plan on this happening...I just was to lazy to put anything on. Now aren't you grateful I'm lazy like that" Sebastian replied with a seductive glare

Chris smirked and turned Sebastian over quickly making Sebastian's body shiver in delight.

"Fuck you are so damn beautiful. Fuck me" Chris whispered as he ran his hands down Sebastian's back and then smacked his ass because well fuck it's something he'd been wanting to do ever since he first caught sight of that beautiful ass.

"Oh Chris...more please. Please" Sebastian begged

Chris chuckled evilly and once again a loud smack was heard in the room. Sebastian cried out in ecstasy.

Then Chris then cupped Sebastian's ass and massaged it gently. 

It was then that Sebastian's eye grew wide at the sensation of Chris's tongue on a place never imagined a tongue would go. At first it took him by surprise but as Chris kept going he soon realized it felt fucking amazing. Sebastian moaned at the feeling gripping at the sheets tightly...fuck was he about to come.

Suddenly Chris stopped and flipped Sebastian back over and locked eyes with him. 

"Be a good boy and suck" Chris said as he placed his fingers on Sebastian lips

Sebastian had never heard Chris talk in such a tone but holy fuck was it hot as hell. Without hesitation Sebastian took the fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them as if he was sucking on a lollipop.

"Holy fuck" Chris groaned out as he pulled his fingers out with a loud wet pop

Sebastian smirked as he felt Chris's wet fingers trail lower until they found Sebastian's warm inviting entrance

"Chris wait" Sebastian said nervously 

Chris jolted "What's the matter?"

"Have...have you ever...you know. Done this before" Sebastian asked shyly

"Sex...well yeah" Chris replied with a chuckle

"Jackass...I meant you know sex with a guy" Sebastian replied with a smack on the shoulder

"Ouch. No I haven't but sex isn't rocket science Seb. I think if can pleasure a woman I'm pretty sure I can pleasure the fuck out of you" Chris said and then without warning slid a finger deep inside Sebastian making Sebastian clutch at Chris's bicep tightly

"Oh fuck" Sebastian groaned out

"Think you can handle another" Chris asked sweetly

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded yes. With that Chris inserted another and began the slow motion of moving inside Sebastian stretching him out until he thought he was ready enough for another.

"Ohh GOD" Sebastian cried out in passion his back arching off the bed his fingers gripping at his hair

"Like that" Chris asked

"Where the fuck did you learn to do this stuff" Sebastian cried out as Chris continued to finger him

"Like I'm the only guy on earth who watches porn" Chris replied with a smirk

"Fuck...oh fuck...shit" Sebastian mewled and clutched at the sheets

Chris soon withdrew his fingers. If he kept up at this rate he was going to lose it. Chris soon crawled atop of Sebastian and hovered over him with a loving gaze

"I want to say something right now...but I'm afraid to" Chris said with a nervous glance

"You just had your fingers in my ass. Being afraid to tell me something shouldn't even bother you at all anymore" Sebastian said with a smile as he cupped Chris's face

Chris closed his eyes and then pushed deep into Sebastian making him cry out in passion.

"Ohh Chris" Sebastian moaned

"I love you Sebastian. I want you to be mine forever" Chris moaned out as he thrust into Sebastian deep and slow

Sebastian felt his heart stop "Oh Chris...I..."

Chris then hit a spot in Sebastian that made his body tingle from the tip of his toes to every strand of hair on his head.

"Shit Seb...I...I'm going to come. I'm sorry I can't hold out..its just you feel so fucking amazing" Chris groaned out as he increased his speed

The only sound was Sebastian's cries of ecstasy, skin on skin and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall

"Fuck...fuck. FUCK...I love you" Chris cried out as he came deep inside Sebastian

Sebastian came just seeing Chris come undone.

Chris collapsed on Sebastian and cuddled up to him and soon fell asleep.

Sebastian watched as Chris slept.

"What the fuck did I just do?"


	8. That Harsh Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final update of this lovely  
> night...until tomorrow lovelies

Sebastian awoke to the smell of food lingering in the air. He looked over to find the opposite side of his bed empty. He sat up in bed and found himself to still be nude...and some of Chris's clothes still littered the floor.

"Shit" Sebastian groaned out still feeling sore from last nights events.

Sebastian was about to get out of bed until Chris walked into the door with a tray of food in his hands.

"Well good morning beautiful" Chris said with a smile

"Chris? What is all this?" Sebastian said with a soft smile

"Breakfast in bed for my love" Chris cooed out placing a sweet kiss on Sebastian's cheek

"You really don't have to do this" Sebastian said with a weak smile

"I know but I want to. You deserve to be pampered babe" Chris replied softly

Sebastian gave a nervous smile. He really wasn't used to all this and well to be honest he was ready for it either. Last night meant everything to Chris...but to Sebastian it was just...well sex. He let his needs get the best of him and instead of thinking with the head on his shoulders he was using the one between his legs. Chris was already seeing them as a couple and well he just wasn't ready for that.

"Listen Chris...thank you for everything really...but I really think we should talk about what happen last night" Sebastian said softly

"I agree we should" Chris said with a smile

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath "Okay...well you go first"

Chris blushed "Really. Okay well honestly Seb...last night was amazing. I just can't believe the two of us shared such an intimate moment...I love you so much and for you to let me have you in such a way means everything to me. I can't wait to see where this goes"

Sebastian instantly felt the wave of guilt wash over him. Just for one night of passion and his needs getting the best of him he led Chris on to think that he felt the same way.

"Seb are you going to say anything" Chris asked nervously

Sebastian smiled the best he could "No...I'm just glad that...that you are happy"

"I am happy...but aren't you happy too?" Chris asked with a smile

Sebastian swallowed "Yes...I am"

"Great. Well umm I'm going to clean up the kitchen and then head out to get a new change of clothes. I'll see you at work okay" Chris said and then kissed Sebastian sweetly on the lips 

"Yeah see you there" Sebastian said with a half smile and watched as Chris grabbed walked out and shut the door behind him.

"You are a fucking douche bag" Sebastian said with a deep sigh

*Later on that day*  
"Well someone is in a good mood. Dare I ask why?" Mackie asked with a smirk 

"Sorry...for me to know only" Chris replied adjusting his costume with a huge smile

"Oh I think I know why...just spare me the details okay" Mackie said with a chuckle

It was then that Sebastian walked into the building with a gym bag and bottle of water in one hand. Chris locked eyes with Sebastian and smiled softly. Sebastian gave a quick smile and continued on his way.

"Excuse me a minuet" Chris said to one of the crew members helping him adjust his costume

"Sure" she replied with a smile

Sebastian set his bag down and ran his fingers through his hair. It was then that he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist making him tense up.

"Hey there gorgeous" Chris whispered into his ear

Sebastian turned around to face Chris and was about to speak until Chris placed his lips on his.

Sebastian whimpered and pulled away "Chris...you can't be doing that here. What if someone sees us?"

"I don't care" Chris said with a wink

"Well I do and you should too. So please let me go" Sebastian replied sharply

Chris gave a frown "Are you kidding me right now?"

"No. Look I need to get ready...so please can I just have some time for myself" Sebastian replied softly

"Sure...no problem. Will I get to see you after" Chris asked softly

Sebastian sighed softly " We'll see Chris...just please"

"No I get it. See you out there" Chris replied his the hurt apparent in his tone

Sebastian watched in the mirror as Chris walked to the door and walked out. 

"Fuck" Sebastian whispered to himself

This was going to be harder than he thought. 

Sebastian groaned "Why did you have to be so damn stupid?"


	9. Little To Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning update...won't update till I'm off work

After filming Sebastian didn't say word to anyone and just left just as quickly as possible.

"Hey has anyone seen Seb?" Chris asked around 

"No. Sorry Chris?" 

Chris gave a confused expression and made his way to Sebastian's room. Maybe he was in there.

Chris knocked on the door and nothing. Another knock...same thing no response.

It was then Chris opened the door and found the room was empty. He wasn't in there and neither were his things. It was like he just took off without even telling him goodbye.

Chris had to admit he felt a little upset by that "Well fuck"

*A Few Hours Later*  
Sebastian laid himself out on his couch and covered his face with his hands. He wasn't really feeling well at the moment. For some reason seeing Chris today made him feel sick with guilt and the fact that he all but kicked him out of his room made him feel worse.

He just wasn't ready for all this. Chris was acting like some lovesick puppy and sure it was nice for some one to pawn over you but...Sebastian just wasn't ready for any of that. The sex with Chris was amazing...he had never felt someone treat him like in all his life. To Chris it was everything...to him...it was just sex. Sex that he needed desperately after going without for a while.

"Fuck me" Sebastian groaned out 

It was then that a knock was heard at his door. Sebastian felt his chest tighten...he had a feeling he already knew who it was.

Sebastian slowly walked to the door and opened it. Yep...he was right.

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat "Chris. Hi.

"You left and didn't tell me a damn thing. What gives Seb?" Chris said his tone deep

"I'm sorry. I left because I wasn't feeling very well" Sebastian replied softly

Chris then lifted his hand to feel Sebastian's forehead. The touch made Sebastian tense up again and inhale a deep breath

"Well you do feel a little warm babe" Chris said with a soft sigh

Sebastian gave a nervous smile.

"Well I guess I can understand why you left so quickly. But now that I'm here...I can take care of you" Chris said with a warm smile

"Oh Chris...you really don't need to do that. I'd rather just be alone for while just to relax" Sebastian replied with a nervous chuckle

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving my love alone by himself when he is sick" Chris said with a smile 

"Chris I said no alright. I just want to be alone. Why can't you just get that?" Sebastian replied harshly

Chris was taken aback by Sebastian's tone and backed up a bit. 

"Okay..fine. I'm sorry that I came over here and I'm sorry for caring about you. It's just I love you Seb and I was worried about you"

Sebastian hung his head with a sigh "Shit"

Chris turned to walk away until once again Sebastian just like last time stopped him.

"Chris...fuck. Look I'm sorry...I'm just not having the best day. I'm glad that you came over here and I'm happy that you care about me so much" 

Chris sighed softly "I do...more than you know"

Sebastian gave a weak smile "If it means that much to you to come in and take care of me. Well I would love nothing more"

"Really?" Chris asked his face lighting up

Sebastian forced a smile. He wished Chris wouldn't make him feel so bad...its just when he got that look in his eyes and his face looked so broken he just couldn't let him go that way.

"Really" Sebastian replied softly

Chris walked up to Sebastian and placed his arm around his waist.

Sebastian bit his lower lip and smiled nervously.

"I love you" Chris whispered out and then kissed Sebastian sweetly

Sebastian then pulled away quickly making Chris give him a puzzled expression.

"You shouldn't do that. You could catch what I have you know" Sebastian replied quickly

Chris rolled his eyes and kissed Sebastian again "I could care less. Kissing you is always worth it"

Sebastian smiled as Chris kissed him again. 

"Why can't you just tell him the fucking truth? Why the fuck do you keep doing this?" Sebastian thought to himself

"God I love him so much. It's like I have everything I need in life...I don't think if I can handle it if I lost him" Chris thought

It was then that the kiss was broken and both locked eyes with each other. Love in Chris's eyes and guilt in Sebastian's 

"I can't do this anymore" Sebastian thought to himself

"I can't wait to let everyone know how much I love him" Chris thought to himself

Sebastian smiled weakly "I don't want to break his heart"

Chris smiled back "I just hope he never breaks my heart"


	10. Because That Damn Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of work...feeling a little sick  
> but I'll power through...just for this update

Chris looked over to find Sebastian had fallen asleep on the couch. Chris felt his heart swell. God he loved him so much and now that he had him he never wanted to let him go. Sebastian stirred in his sleep until he finally woke up and opened his eyes to find Chris sitting beside him.

"Chris?" Sebastian said sitting up better 

"You feeling better babe?" Chris asked with a smile

Sebastian groaned "Yeah. I'm fine. Listen I'm not trying to be a douche here...but why are you still here? I'm sure you have better things to do then be here with me all night. I mean you took care of me all this time. I can totally understand if you have to leave"

Chris smiled and scooted closer to Sebastian "There is nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you"

"This fucking guy" Sebastian thought to himself 

"Chris. Listen. I think there is something I should tell you" Sebastian said nervously

"Okay" Chris said locking eyes with Sebastian

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath "You can do this. Just tell him the truth. You can't keeping doing this anymore. He's your friend for god's sake"

It was then that Sebastian saw the look in Chris's eyes and his heart dropped. The look of love that radiated off of him was more than he could bare. Chris truly did adore the crap out of him. To him Sebastian was his everything.

Sebastian shut his eyes and sighed "Chris. I...I'm happy that you are here"

Chris gave a soft chuckle "That's it"

Sebastian sighed softly "Yeah...that's it. Oh and thank you for taking care of me"

"Anything for my Sebby" Chris said with a wink

Sebastian's nose scrunched up "Sebby?" 

"Too much?" Chris said with a chuckle

"Just a bit" Sebastian replied softly

Chris then leaned in and caught Sebastian's lips in a sweet kiss. Sebastian tensed up but soon melted into the kiss.

Sebastian's eyes snapped open "What are you doing you moron? You are doing the opposite of what you intended" 

Then again he just couldn't stop himself when Chris touched him like this. He just felt so wanted and loved that once Chris put his hands or lips on him it was all over.

"Sebastian...I...uh" Chris mumbled softly

"I know" Sebastian replied as he pulled Chris close to him and kissed him passionately 

Before they could say anything else Chris was atop of Sebastian trailing kissing from his neck to his chest making Sebastian moan out in pleasure. Sebastian clutched onto Chris feeling him enter him again. Fuck what was it about this man that drove him wild...but at the same time scared all at once. 

"Ohh shit. What is it about being inside you that always feels like the first time" Chris groaned out as he thrust into Sebastian with all he had in him

"Ohh fuck...ohh God" Sebastian cried out clutching the sheets. His hair sticking to his forehead and his mouth parted in that lovely perfect O.

"I love you...oh god I fucking love you" Chris groaned out as he came deep inside Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed softly and shut his eyes tightly. This had to stop...it just had to.

*The Next Day*  
Chris awoke to find he was the only one in bed. He sat up to hear the shower running. 

Chris got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Slowly and every so quietly Chris sneaked in and pulled back the curtain quickly

Sebastian yelped "Chris. What the hell?"

"Mind of I join you?" Chris said with a wicked smile

"Oh Chris...I don't think so. I have some stuff I need to get done before heading to set...so yeah" Sebastian replied shutting off the shower quickly

"Oh come on we can spare a moment" Chris pleaded

"Chris...don't" Sebastian replied as he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom

Chris gave a sad smile "Okay...I'm sorry"

Sebastian finished getting dressed and grabbed his bag "Look. Feel free to you know... raid the fridge. I'll see you later on set"

And with that Sebastian walked out the front door leaving Chris standing there more confused than ever.


	11. When You Just Can't Hold It In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Update Of The Day

Things on set were a little bit tense between Chris and Sebastian. Everyone could tell something was off between the two but decided not to press the matter further. Aside from the tenseness they were doing great on their lines and scenes. So if it didn't affect their work it was fine.

Mackie walked up to Chris after filming and patted him on the back 

"Hey man. Everything okay with you and Seb?" 

Chris gave a sight "What are you talking about?"

"Come on man? It was like you could smell the tension in the air. Dogs from blocks away could probably smell it" 

Chris put his hand up "Okay. Okay I get it."

Mackie raised his eyebrow "Well?"

"Look if I tell you something personal. Would you keep it to yourself and not tell anyone at all. Well at least not until I'm ready for everyone to know from me of course" Chris replied softly

"You've been playing naked twister with Sebastian haven't you?" Mackie said calmly 

Chris's mouth hung open in shock.

"Chris I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you guys look at each other now. Only thing I notice is...well it's almost like Sebastian just wants to hide from it all. He sees you and well he kind of bolts. Is your game a little off in that area?" Mackie said with chuckle

Chris punched Mackie on the arm "Shut the hell up. And what do you mean he bolts?"

"Well lately its like he really doesn't want to be around anyone and well that's not like him. We've known him for a while and Seb is the kind of guy who likes to be out in the crowd and hang out. When was the last time he hung out with us. We are close to finishing and it's like if he wants it all to be over already"

Chris didn't say a word and walked away.

Was Mackie right? Well there was only one way to find out?

Chris made his way to Sebastian's room to find him sitting on his couch. He looked exhausted and like something was bothering him.

"Hey" Chris said closing the door behind him

Sebastian looked up and locked eyes with Chris "Hey"

"Can we talk?" Chris said taking a few steps closer to Sebastian

"Sure. What's up?" Sebastian asked softly

"Is...is everything okay with us? I mean...how are you feeling about what's been happening between us these past few weeks?"

Sebastian felt his heart pounding " Oh Chris I really don't want to talk about this now"

"Why not? What's wrong with now or later. Or any day for that matter" Chris said sternly

"Because Chris now is not the time so just drop it" Sebastian replied harshly

With that Sebastian made his way out of the room. Chris followed after and grabbed Sebastian by the arm making the man stop and glare at him.

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong with you" Chris asked harshly

By the time they knew it everyone watching the two.

"Let me go Chris" Sebastian said angrily

"Do you love me Sebastian?" Chris asked sternly 

Everyone gasped at hearing Chris ask that. 

"Let. Me. Go" Sebastian said his tone deep

"NO. ANSWER ME FIRST" Chris yelled out 

He didn't mean for this to happen but he was beyond frustrated with how he was being treated and how Sebastian was acting. One minuet he loved and the next he was avoiding him.

"NO. Okay...well not like how you want me to. Chris I'm sorry I just couldn't bare to hurt you. And I'm sorry about everything...I didn't mean to take advantage of you. It's just being with you in that way made me feel something I've never felt before. I just felt guilty saying no...but felt even more guilty that I let it happen"

Chris let go of Sebastian and felt the anger. 

"You should of just told me the truth. What's funny though is I still love you regardless of what you just said. I just can't shut it off like that" Chris said sadly

"Chris. Please...just" Sebastian said sadly

"You may not love me the way I love you but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you" Chris said hanging his head

Sebastian felt his heart break. He never wanted this to happen but he just couldn't stop whenever Chris touched him. Maybe he did love him but was just scared for someone to get to close. He just didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I love you Seb" Chris whispered before walking off leaving Sebastian standing there

Sebastian turned to see everyone staring "What are you all looking at show's over"

Soon Sebastian walked off the opposite way and both men left the set.


	12. The Last Thing Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Bed Update

With a deep breath he opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his tone tired and frustrated 

"I couldn't leave things like I did back there. May I come in?" He asked with a nervous glare

Running his hands through his fingers he stepped aside and let him in.

Inhaling a deep breath Chris spoke.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for things to happen like they did back on set. I don't know what came over me...I was just upset and frustrated" 

Sebastian bit his lower lip and sighed "Don't apologize. I should be the one doing that. I didn't mean for things to get this far...it's just I care so much about you. I just couldn't say no and I know that sounds horrible. I know it does but I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. And in doing that...I made it worse"

Chris chuckled lightly "Well at least I know why you would hide from me. For a while there I thought the sex was bad"

Sebastian let out a chuckle "The sex was anything but bad. It was...amazing. I just felt...like...I don't know wanted. I felt like my needs came first and I haven't had that in a long time. Not even when was with my ex"

"Can I ask you something?" Chris asked softly

Sebastian smiled weakly "Sure"

"If you felt that way with me...how can you say you don't love me. I just don't understand how you can let me make love to you. How you could let me kiss you and say you don't love me. I mean...I don't understand"

Sebastian hung his head in shame "I don't know Chris. I just...fuck. All I can say is I'm sorry" 

"Are you scared?" Chris asked softly

"Scared? Scared of what?" Sebastian asked confused

"To be in another relationship" Chris asked 

"No. I'm not...I'm not scared at all" Sebastian replied firmly

"Let me rephrase that. Are you scared to be in a relationship with me? You see I think you do feel something for me...I just feel that you don't want to act on those emotions because you feel that if it doesn't work out things will change between us"

Sebastian didn't say a word and shut his eyes. Maybe if he closed his eyes this whole situation would just end...but once he re-opened them Chris was still standing there looking so broken and waiting for Sebastian to say something. 

"Did I hit the nail on the head?" Chris whispered softly

"Chris..I___" Sebastian was cut off by hearing his and Chris's name on TV by a female reporter from those entertainment shows

"Straight from an anonymous source what appears to be a lovers quarrel between Captain America stars Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans caught on video"

And just like that there it was. It was them arguing caught on video...everything said between them could be heard loud and clear. Chris asking Sebastian if he loved him and Sebastian replying with a no.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? This can't be happening right now" Sebastian whispered to himself

"How the fuck did they get that?" Chris replied in shock

"Who the fuck cares how? Now what the fuck are we supposed to do? Chris what will people think. I mean...FUCK" Sebastian replied in anger

"Look just relax. We can fix this...you know I'm sure people would understand" Chris said trying to reassure Sebastian who was shaking

"You are joking. Chris this wouldn't be happening if you would have left it alone like I told you to. When I told you that on set was not the time to talk about us...this is why. You can't trust alot of people now a days and now look"

"Look I'm sorry okay. But this affects me just as much as it affects you alright so calm the fuck down" Chris replied harshly

"We can fix this" Chris replied softly

"How?" Sebastian asked softly

Chris gave a defiant look "By owning up to it. That's how"

Sebastian gave Chris a confused look

"Fuck...I'm afraid to ask how we are going to do that"


	13. Just...think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday off...update time

"I don't Chris. I don't think I can do that" 

"Look don't worry we can do it together. Just tell them what they want to hear and they will leave it alone" Chris replied on the other end

Sebastian sighed "I'm sorry Chris...I just. Fuck...I can't"

Chris remained silent 

Sebastian exhaled deeply "Look...I have to go. I'll uhh...talk to you later"

Chris tossed his cell phone to the side and buried his face in his hands "Fuck"

*The Next Day*  
Sebastian decided he needed a break from filming. He had to admit it was nice not having to rush to get ready and wake up at 4 am in the morning. Sebastian got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He walked over to the coffee maker and started it up for some fresh coffee.

While waiting for the coffee Sebastian plopped himself on the couch and tried his best to relax and forget about yesterday's events. Grabbing the remote he flipped on the TV and channel surfed until the coffee maker beeped. Sebastian got up from the couch and poured himself a mug of coffee. He was about to open the fridge until he heard

"Next we are talking to Captain America star Chris Evans about the leaked footage taken by an anonymous source. The footage showed fellow co-star Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans in a heated exchange of words...we hear from Chris himself when we come back"

Sebastian felt like he just got punched in the gut and quickly shook out of his trance to reach for his cell phone on the counter. He found the number he was looking for and pushed it.

"Come on...come on answer" Sebastian groaned out in frustration

"Damn it Chris come on" Sebastian growled out in anger

"Hello" Chris replied 

"Chris...oh my god. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sebastian asked sternly

"Umm what are you talking about?" Chris asked nervously

"Don't play dumb Chris. I know what you are planning to do. I do own a television" Sebastian replied flatly

"Look...I have to do this. I'm not mad that I have to do it alone and I fully understand that you aren't ready to do this...but this. This is something that has to be done" Chris replied softly

"Chris please...just think about this" Sebastian pleaded softly

"I have. The interviewer is coming...I love you Seb" Chris replied and hung up

"Chris...wait" It was then that he heard nothing but silence on the other end.

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair. He had no choice...Chris had already made up his mind and when Chris made up his mind there was no changing it. Sebastian watched from the kitchen as they finally announced 

"We are here talking to Captain America star Chris Evans. First of all we want to thank you for reaching out to us in regards to yesterday's events" 

"Thank you...and thank you for giving me this opportunity to clear the air Rachel" Chris replied with a smile

"Okay well first things first. In this footage are you at all concerned about how this footage came out" Rachel asked softly

"Honestly no...It's not the first time things like that have happened" Chris replied with a chuckle

"Okay. Well I'm going to ask the question everyone the answer to" Rachel replied with a soft smile

"Alright" Chris replied with a nervous smile

"What is your relationship with Sebastian Stan?" 

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat.

Sebastian felt his chest tighten "Fucking shit"


	14. That Moment When

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't update for this story  
> Trying to finish another one and then...ugh I got super sick  
> anywho...here's an update

Chris inhaled a deep breath "Well...my relationship with Sebastian is very strong. We are very close with one another but only as friends. Nothing more and nothing less"

"Really? Then what was the whole exchange about. It looked like quarrel between two lovers rather than friends" 

Sebastian chewed on his lower lip nervously watching Chris shift in his seat uncomfortably "Fuck Chris. Why couldn't you have just left it alone"

"Chris?" Rachel said with a nervous smile

"I know that it made have looked that way but it was taken way out of proportion. I do love Sebastian and I care for him a lot. So I guess in a way it was just me being concerned" Chris replied with a soft smile

"And that's it?" Rachel asked softly

"That's it. There is nothing more going on between us...and honestly Rachel if there was you would be the first to know about it. I promise" Chris joked with a chuckle

Sebastian couldn't help but smile hearing Chris laugh "Jerk. Playing it cool"

After the interview was done Chris walked his way back to the studio green room and locked the door behind him. Pulling out his cell he called the only person who mattered at the moment.

"Hello" 

"Hey. So what did you think? Did I do okay?" Chris asked softly

Sebastian chuckled on the other end "You are a dork. Is that why you called me?"

"Well yeah. Sooo?" Chris replied playfully

"Can you come over when you have time. I think we need to talk about it face to face. Not over the phone"

Chris all of a sudden felt a little nervous "Umm okay I can be there in about an hour"

"Okay see you in an hour" Sebastian replied softly

Chris hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket. He was a mixture of many emotions at the moment. He just hoped him doing this wasn't about to blow up in his face.

*Hour Later*  
"Hey" Chris said with a nervous smile

"Hey come on in" Sebastian said with a smile

Chris took a seat on Sebastian's couch and watched as Sebastian then took a seat beside him. They locked eyes and Chris swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Look I'm not going to go crazy on you. You can relax...cause you look like you are about to pass out" Sebastian said with a warm smile

"I'm not. I'm fine" Chris said with a nervous smile

"Chris? Really? This is me you are talking to" Sebastian said with a smirk

"Look even though you said you weren't going to go crazy on me...I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you didn't really like me doing that but I just felt like it had to be done" Chris replied softly

"Why did you lie to her and tell her that you thought of me as just a friend when you know that's not the truth" Sebastian asked moving a strand of hair from his face

Chris sighed "To protect you. I know that you don't want a relationship with me and I know that you aren't comfortable with people knowing about your personal life. So yeah"

Sebastian smiled softly and leaned in placing a sweet kiss on Chris's lips "When did I say I didn't want a relationship with you?"

"Uhh plenty of times. Wait why did you just kiss me?" Chris asked in confusion

Sebastian smiled "What? You didn't like it?"

"I never said that"

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath and spoke "Look what you did Chris. That took balls and I admire that. And well the fact that you did that for me...well that means a lot. Chris if I told you I wanted to give you and me a shot. What would you say?"

Chris felt his heart stop and his stomach doing backflips. Was this real? Was the man who he's been in love with just say that he wanted to give them a chance? 

"God if this is a dream. Please don't wake me up" Chris thought to himself

Sebastian snapped his fingers "Umm Chris? You still with me here?"

Chris just shook his head and grabbed Sebastian kissing him passionately

"So does that mean you want to give this a shot or are you trying to let me down easy?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle

"I'd be stupid to say no to a chance with you. Of course I want to give us a shot" Chris replied with a huge smile

Sebastian smiled softly "Okay. Well...let's see how this goes"


	15. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Off...Update Time Yo

Chris awoke to the sound of light breathing next to him. He turned to see Sebastian sleeping peacefully next to him. Chris felt his heart swell he couldn't believe that Sebastian actually wanted to give a relationship between them a shot. After they talked about it for a little while they made love and Sebastian asked Chris to stay the night. 

"You do realize that I can feel you staring at me. It's a little creepy" Sebastian said still half asleep

"I'm sorry. I'll try to work on that" Chris replied as he leaned in an placed a kiss on Sebastian's lips

At first Sebastian tensed but relaxed into the kiss giving Chris a nervous smile.

"You okay? Was that a little to forward?" Chris asked softly

"Chris we had sex last night and I kind of told you I wanted to give this a shot. So yeah I think being a bit to forward was off the table a long time ago" 

Chris smiled "Well still. I would like to know if I do something that makes you uncomfortable. I mean I know it's going to take some time for us to get adjusted to this. You know going from friends to a couple" 

Sebastian groaned "It's to early for talking about this without coffee in my system"

Chris sat up in bed and laughed "Okay. I get it. Chris shut up and make some coffee"

"Wow our first agreement in this relationship" Sebastian said with a sarcastic tone

"Jerk" Chris mumbled getting out of bed putting on pajamas and leaving the bedroom to make coffee

Sebastian stayed in bed as he heard Chris in the kitchen. Sebastian covered his hands with his face and took a moment to gather himself.

"You can do this. You have to give this a chance you never know. Don't chicken out and you haven't even given this a real shot"

Sebastian finally got out of bed and slipped on a pair of pajamas exhaling a deep breath "You can do this"

It was then that Sebastian was broken out of his thoughts by Chris poking his head inside the bedroom door "Babe"

"Shit. Chris don't do that" Sebastian said running his fingers through his hair 

"Sorry. Umm coffee is ready" Chris said with a smile

Sebastian smiled softly "Okay. I'll be right there"

*Later On That Day*  
"You kidding me right? I mean did you threaten him with bodily harm or something?" Mackie asked with a chuckle

Chris punched Mackie playfully "No. He said that he realized what it took for me to do what I did with the interview. So he thought with me thinking about him and not myself it made him think we can try and make this work"

"Well I'll be damned" Mackie replied with a smirk

It was then that Sebastian walked into the room walking over to the friends to join in on the conversation.

"What's going on guys?" Sebastian asked with a smile

"Not much just your boyfriend over here talking my ear off about how you two finally decided to make it official. I have to say it's about damn time. It was either you two got together or I'd have to off one of you" 

Sebastian became a little flustered "Wha...What are you talking about?'

Chris smiled "Come on you know. Last night how we agreed to..."

Sebastian felt his face grow warm with embarrassment as he walked away quickly

Chris and Mackie looked at each other in confusion 

"Give me a sec" Chris said rushing to catch up to Sebastian 

"Hey wait a minute. Where's the fire?" Chris said finally catching up to Sebastian catching him by the forearm

Sebastian turned quickly "How could you tell Mackie about what we talked about last night?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal. You said you wanted to make it official didn't you?"

"I know what I said Chris. I just didn't think you were going to start telling everyone" Sebastian replied softly

Chris released Sebastian's arm "Wait a minuet. I can be with you but I can't tell anyone or be with you in public?" 

Sebastian didn't say a word and just clenched his jaw

"Is that your definition of a relationship?" Chris asked sternly

"I never said anything like that so quit putting words into my mouth. And before you start telling the whole world about us think about how it can affect both of us. Or did you forget the last time we got into an argument here"

Chris sighed "Alright fine"

Sebastian let out a tired sigh "Look I have to go. I'll see you later"

Chris just watched as Sebastian walked away "He just has to adjust. It will be fine"


	16. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For All The Hits, Kudos, And Comments  
> Now A Before Work Update

"Hey man. Can we talk" Mackie said walking into Sebastian's room

Sebastian kept his back towards Mackie as he pulled his hair back "Sure man. What's up?"

"Look man you really shouldn't be so hard on Chris. He's just excited about you guys finally making it official. I've known he's had a thing for you probably even before he figured it out. It doesn't bother me...you know you guys being together"

Sebastian smiled softly "It's not that man. It's just...this is just going to take some time for me to get adjusted to. I just don't want Chris running around telling everyone yet...I just want us to keep this between us you know"

"I totally understand. You know I won't tell anyone until you guys are ready to let people know yourselves" Mackie replied softly

Sebastian sighed "I have to go talk to Chris"

"Go easy on him"

Sebastian chuckled "I promise"

Sebastian opened the door only to find Chris with his hand raised as he was about to knock. Sebastian turned around with a smirk

"Guess I didn't have to go very far huh?" 

Mackie laughed softly "I'll let you two go so you can chit chat"

Both Chris and Sebastian waved bye to Mackie as Chris made his way in.

"Listen I'm really sorry about telling Mackie about...you know" Chris said rubbing the back of his head 

Sebastian smiled softly "Don't apologize. I think I overreacted a bit. Look Chris I know you are happy about us finally trying to make this work but I just want you to realize that this is going to take some time for me to get adjusted to"

Chris smiled softly and laced his hands with Sebastian's "I know and I'm sorry. It's just the fact that we are finally together I want to just can't help it. I'll work on it okay babe"

Sebastian smiled softly "And I'll try my best to work on getting adjusted to this as quickly as I can"

"No rush babe" Chris replied kissing Sebastian sweetly on his cheek

"Alright alright. No more sap okay...get out so I can get ready" 

Chris laughed as he walked out Sebastian's room.

*Later On That Day*  
"Are you sure you are okay with me taking you out" Chris asked sliding on blue shirt

"Yeah I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be?" Sebastian asked with a smile

"Well I don't know. I guess because people are going to see you and me...you know together in public" 

Sebastian scoffed "Chris...people have seen us in public together before"

"Yeah but on set you know. Not just the two of us enjoying dinner together"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "You are reading way to much into this"

Chris sighed " Okay okay. I'm just...you know worried about you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable"

Sebastian smiled "Will you just relax so we can go already"

Chris exhaled a deep breath "Okay I'm relaxed" 

"Besides. What's the worst that can happen right. It's just two guys hanging out trying to enjoy a nice night"

Chris smiled nervously 

Chris shut his eyes as he thought Please don't let this go wrong...please god please"


	17. Of Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one before work. Also first I want to state this...I know that sometimes my typing isn't perfect. And I don't actually have time to sit and proof-read but I try my best. It's just kind of hard when I have a two year old running around and work. Alas I try my best to make it decent and if it's not I'm sowwy. I just want you to let you know that it's not because I do it n purpose it's just this mommy is always busy busy. Anywho...on to the update.

"Chris" Sebastian whispered softly 

Chris snapped out of his thoughts and locked eyes with Sebastian.

"Yeah?" 

Sebastian moved a stray hair from his face "Will you relax. You look tense...listen just try not to think about it. Yes I understand a lot of people are here but ignore it" 

Chris huffed "I know that. It's just I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I don't want things to get blown way out of proportion like last time. Last thing I need is to do another interview about why it was just the two of us hanging out"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Wow. Over dramatic much?"

Sebastian was about to take a sip of his soda when a young woman approached the table.

"Oh wow. I knew I wasn't seeing things. You really are Bucky...I mean Sebastian" She said flustered 

"Last time I checked" Sebastian replied with a bright smile

"Oh it's so awesome to meet you. I'm Charlotte and oh god Chris...you two together wow" Charlotte replied smiling from ear to ear.

Sebastian and Chris looked at each other. They felt if she smiled anymore her face would get forever stuck that way.

"I don't mean to bother you guys. I can see you two are together but can I ask for a picture" 

Chris bit his lower lip nervously "Umm"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Chris's reaction and answered "Of course sweetie"

With that Charlotte sat next to Sebastian and Chris hesitantly got up to sat on the opposite side. Sebastian gave Chris a tap on the shoulder and mouthed for him to just chill out. And with that Charlotte took the picture.

"Oh my god thank you. I can't wait to show my friends. Again it was so nice to meet you" Charlotte replied hugging Sebastian

"Likewise. Take care okay" Sebastian replied as he waved goodbye

Sebastian took a sip of his drink and set it down "You see that. Nothing happen...everything is fine. No need for you to act all weird. I'm the one who's still trying to get used to us being together and you are the one acting paranoid. Not so perfect are we huh?"

Chris glared "Shut up. I'm just being cautious" 

Sebastian grinned like a Cheshire cat "Sure sure. You know I have to admit though the fact that you are like that because of me...well it's kinda cute"

Chris looked away embarrassed "Shut up already"

Sebastian laughed "Okay okay"

It was then that Chris looked around the restaurant and noticed that no one was really paying much attention and took Sebastian's hand in his. Sebastian looked up and locked eyes with Chris.

"Chris...you shouldn't" 

"I know I just can't help it. Look I really am sorry for being a pain in the ass right now...I'll try my best to relax just for you okay"

Sebastian didn't say a word and just pulled his hands out of Chris's grasp.

"Umm are you ready to head out of here?" Sebastian asked with a nervous smile

Chris let out a soft sigh "Yeah sure"

Once Chris paid he and Sebastian made their way out of the restaurant.

"See I told you it wasn't going to go bad" Sebastian replied walking to Chris's car

"I beg to differ" Chris replied with a scoff

It was then that they noticed them. The flashing lights and cameras coming.

Sebastian and Chris locked eyes with each other "Fuck"


	18. Damn Those Contradictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Work Update

"Hurry up and let's get the hell out of here" Chris cried out as he unlocked the car

"Don't have to tell me twice" Sebastian replied as he quickly got in the passenger side

Chris fumbled with the keys. His nerves were getting the best of him and he was having a hard time getting them into the ignition.

"Anytime now would be great Chris" Sebastian replied as he watched them getting closer

Chris glared "Babe I'm trying. So just chill"

It was then that Sebastian jumped in his seat hearing the knocking on the window as they tried to get him to roll down the window. Cameras flashing in his face making his eyes sting from the brightness of the lights.

"Sebastian...Sebastian. What are you doing tonight with Chris? Does this mean that you two are really together"

Sebastian didn't say an word and just clenched his jaw. 

"Chris does this mean you lied about you and Seb just being friends?"

Finally after what felt like forever Chris got the car started and motioned for the cameramen to move. The last thing he wanted to do was run anyone over.

"Guys please can we just go. Please just let us go through" Chris said as nice as possible rolling down the window squinting due to the flashing light.

"Can we just go home please" Sebastian finally shouted out.

Sebastian was patient but when his patient was tried....well being nice was no longer an option. Finally Chris saw an opening and took it. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief when he felt the car finally moving away from the insanity and the cameras where now just tiny lights flashing in the distance.

Chris looked over at Sebastian. Jaw clenched and rubbing his temples with his fingers. 

"Are you okay?"

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Chris "I think so. You want to know something funny?"

Chris shrugged "Sure"

Sebastian smiled "I've been in this job for a good while now. And honestly what happen back there is something I still haven't gotten used to" 

Chris sighed softly "I'm sorry. Maybe next time we should just stay in huh?"

Sebastian didn't say a word and just turned his gaze to the passenger window. Chris let out a deep breath...this was his fear. The fear of always having eyes all over you...it was not good for them at all. Plus the fact Sebastian was still not 100 percent secure in this yet.

Finally home Chris opened the door and let Sebastian walk in first.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Chris asked once again

Sebastian didn't respond only placed a kiss on Chris's cheek "I'm going to bed"

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit"

Sebastian gave a nod and walked to the bedroom. 

"Please don't let this ruin everything. I just got him and I can't lose him"


	19. You In?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day   
> Off  
> Update  
> :) :) :)

Chris awoke to the sound of Sebastian tossing and turning in bed letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked softly his voice almost a faint whisper in the dark

Sebastian sighed "Yeah I'm fine...just have a lot on my mind. And still trying to recover from the insanity from earlier"

Chris reached out in the darkness and found Sebastian's hand lacing it with his "Maybe we should have just stayed in. I kinda feel like this is my fault. I was the one who suggested it"

"Yeah and I was the one who said nothing could go wrong and we should. So we are both to blame...but you know what I'm not going to be feeling guilty about anything. Chris...shit happens"

Chris exhaled a deep breath "Yeah you are right? Anyway...what can they possibly say? I already went on national television saying we were just friends. So I'm pretty sure they can't say anything that I haven't already clarified"

Chris could feel Sebastian's hold on his hand get a little tighter. It was then that Chris knew that Sebastian was just as afraid as he was. 

"You're right. Things should be fine"

*Next morning*  
Chris walked into the convenience store to pick up some coffee for him and Sebastian since they had run out this morning. It was his first stop before going to pick them up something doughnuts to indulge on. 

Thankfully it was early morning and there weren't to many people around. Chris grabbed the coffee and walked up to the register to pay. 

"Hey aren't you?" The young girl at the counter asked

"Yeah but how about we keep this between me and you huh?" Chris said with a sweet smile

The young girl at the register smiled "Well can I ask you a question though?"

Chris smiled "Sure"

The girl looked around as if to check if anyone could hear 

"Is it true you are dating Sebastian Stan?" 

"What? No? I mean we are just friends...we've known each other for a while" Chris replied nervously

"I knew it. Those tabloids with say anything. Although if you were...I think it would be cute. And as a fan would be really happy for you two" 

Chris blushed a little "What's your name sweetheart?"

"I'm Samantha...but everyone calls me Sam"

"Well Sam...I just want to say thank you for being a fan. And what you just told me means a lot to me" 

With that Chris leaned over and hugged Samantha "You take care and try not to work so hard"

Samantha smiled widely "Thank you"

Chris was about to walk out until he saw a magazine with his name and picture plastered on the cover

IS CHRIS EVANS LYING TO US ALL: CAPTAIN AMERICA SEEN WITH FELLOW CO-STAR SEBASTIAN STAN: DINING TOGETHER

Chris was about to walk to the counter to pay until Samantha smiled "It's on the house"

Chris smiled and walked out of the store. Quickly Chris got into his car and made his way back to Sebastian as fast as he could.

Finally Chris made it back to Sebastian's place and got out of the car with both coffee's in one hand Chris tried his best to unlock the door.

"Fuck" Chris huffed out as he placed both coffees on the floor while he unlocked the door. 

Chris quickly grabbed the coffees as he walked into the house and kicked the door closed. 

"Seb? I got the coffee. Are you still in be___" Chris was cut off by the sound of the TV on and his name being heard

Chris walked into the kitchen and saw Sebastian sitting in the living room watching TV. His hair pulled back with strands still loose around his face.

"So I don't know if you hear the gossip of today Julie" 

"I'm all for gossip Michael. Spill it" Julie replied on the TV

"Well Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan were seen dining together and at one point you can see Chris holding his fellow co-stars hand" Michael replied with a smirk

"Are you serious? So I guess Chris lied to us all and they really are a thing" Julie replied with a wink

"Guess so. They were also seen trying to avoid paparazzi...now you tell me if that doesn't seem a little fishy to you" 

It was then that Sebastian got up from the couch grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. 

With his face still turned to Chris...Sebastian spoke.

"It's on every channel. People talking about us...everywhere" 

Chris sighed "I know...it's even in the magazines already. I saw one when I went to get us coffee"

Finally Sebastian turned around. He looked exhausted but still breathtaking in Chris's eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Sebastian asked softly

Chris set the coffee down and placed his hands in his back pockets "I really don't know. I mean there are only so many interviews I can do denying it"

Sebastian chuckled softly "Guess so. You know this was my biggest fear...something like this happening. But I just ignored it and told myself I can do this"

Chris didn't say a word and just locked eyes with Sebastian. A sad expression in his eyes.

"You know we have to go to London in a few days for the promo tour. Wonder if they know about this over there?"

"I'm sure they do. I mean if it here everywhere...I'm sure they would know over there as well" 

Sebastian clenched his jaw and ran his fingers through hair.

Chris walked up to Sebastian and laced their hands together

"Look if you want to call this quits I totally understand. I know that you still aren't secure in this and I'm okay with whatever you decided"

Sebastian gave Chris a defiant look "No..I'm still in this. I'm not going to let this scare me...I told myself I could do this and I will"

Chris smiled and placed a kiss on Sebastian's hand "Are you sure?"

"Chris...I can do this"


	20. London Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Update For Today

Sebastian stepped off the plane and let out a deep sigh. He couldn't lie he was excited to be here in London...but at the same time extremely nervous. He was worried about the drama going on back home would eventually find it's way here. Question was...was he ready for it?

Sebastian tensed feeling a hand on the small on his back. He turned to see Chris's eyes soft and comforting.

"Are you alright babe?" Chris whispered softly

Sebastian smiled softly "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I just can't wait to get to the hotel to relax. Jet lag is always a killer"

Chris smiled softly "Well I hope you rest up good because well I kinda have a surprise for you later"

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed "Oh really now?"

"Yup. Well I'll see you later" Chris said with a smile as he walked away with a wink

"Wait? You aren't coming with me?" Sebastian asked confused

"Nope" Chris replied simply

"Then where are you going?" Sebastian asked looking lost

"None of your business...but I'll see you later on tonight for sure" Chris replied as he waved goodbye to Sebastian

"That son of a...." Sebastian mumbled as he grabbed his bags

*Later on that night*  
Sebastian stepped out of the shower and slipped on a pair of sweatpants and black tank. He was about to flip on the TV until he heard a knock on the door.

"Really" Sebastian groaned out as he made his way to his door

Sebastian looked through the peep hole and saw a hotel concierge standing on the other side.

"Mr. Stan I have a message here for you in this envelope"

"You can just call me Sebastian and message from who?" Sebastian asked with a crooked smile

"It will say on the inside" 

Sebastian cocked a brow and took the envelope and bid the man thank you as he closed the door behind him. Sebastian walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed with the beige envelope in his hands.

Taking in a deep breath Sebastian opened the envelope and smiled softly

"I told you I had a surprise for you babe. If you want to know what it is I will have a car coming for you at 8:00 be ready." -CE-

Sebastian chuckled "Jerk"

*Later the same night"  
Sebastian finished getting dressed and decided to let his hair loose for tonight. Wearing a denim jacket, black skinny jeans, a blue button up and simple black converse Sebastian took one final look at him self and headed to the downstairs lobby. 

Taking the elevator Sebastian could feel his nerves going crazy. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so nervous. He knew it was just Chris but only this time...this time was different. By the time Sebastian walked out of the elevator a young man was already waiting for Sebastian in the lobby.

"Mr. Stan this way" the young man said with a smile as he lead them out the hotel building and to a car waiting out front.

Sebastian had to admit it was nice not having a million cameras in his face right now.

Sebastian got in to the car and try to unwind during his mysterious trip.

After an hour drive the car came to a stop in front of a very quite and hidden restaurant called "Bridge"

Sebastian didn't wait for the young man to open the door and got out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride" Sebastian said with a soft smile

The young man smiled as he got back into the car and drove off. Sebastian let out a deep breath and walked up to the restaurant opening the door to be met with roses in vases on all the tables.

Sebastian couldn't help but gasp.

"Surprise beautiful" Chris whispered standing behind Sebastian wrapping his arm around his waist

"Chris? What's all this?" Sebastian asked with a smile

"This is our first date" Chris replied with a smile

"But we've been out before" Sebastian replied confused

"Yeah and that didn't go as planned. So I decided that we needed a redo" Chris replied softly

Sebastian blushed. His smile huge.

"So will you join me tonight?" Chris asked pulling Sebastian into his arm

Sebastian gave a soft sigh "Of course"

It was at that moment that Sebastian realized he loved Chris. And not just love as in admiration that you have for a best friend or that of a co-worker. It was love in it's truest form. Sebastian knew right then and there that he knew he just couldn't give up on this relationship no matter how tough it got. And it was in that moment Sebastian knew there was something he had to do and he knew that during their time in London was the perfect time to do it.


	21. Love Me Like You Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons for this update: Ellie Goulding on Repeat  
> Time before work, Son occupied and BECAUSE I CAN!!!  
> :)

Chris smiled wryly hearing Sebastian sigh as he rested his head on his shoulder. They had just finished a romantic dinner and well what's a romantic date without a little romantic dancing. At first Sebastian was taken by surprise...but Chris knew him long enough to know that he's not one to turn down a dance.

"You enjoying yourself babe?" Chris asked softly his breath warm on Sebastian's ear sending a tingle down hims spine

"Am I being that obvious?" Sebastian replied with a chuckle

"A little" Chris replied his hold on Sebastian's waist getting a little tighter

"Chris...no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I almost feel like I don't deserve it" Sebastian replied lifting his head off of Chris's shoulder to look into those breathtaking blue eyes

Chris brows furrowed in confusion "Why would you say that?"

"Because I know I've been nothing but a pain in the ass since you first told me how you felt about me. I know that I've been difficult and I'm so sorry Chris"

Chris chuckled softly "Yeah you are a bit of a pain in the ass...but that's what I love about you. I don't mind a little feisty in the relationship"

Sebastian laughed softly "Gee thanks a lot...jerk"

Chris sighed softly and moved a strand of hair from Sebastian's face "Look on a serious note. I know that you don't mean to be a pain...because well this is all new to you. It is to me as well. I've never been in love...well I have just now with a guy. It's just I know that when I see your face and hear your voice...it does something to me. It makes me feel complete and that feeling I haven't felt in a while"

Sebastian scoffed playfully "Well listen to you. A modern day Shakespeare aren't we"

Chris blushed and looked away. Sebastian then placed his hand on Chris' cheek and smiled

"I like that. Now shut your mouth and kiss me" 

Chris didn't haven't to be told twice and placed his lips on Sebastian's kissing him with everything he had in him. Chris nipped on Sebastian's bottom lip asking for entrance and Sebastian happily obliged letting out a content sigh as their tongues did a dance for dominance.

"Umm Chris" Sebastian whispered once the kiss was broken

"Yeah I know...let's get the heck out of here" Chris replied trying his best to control himself

"Wait..the driver left though. How are we going to get out of here" Sebastian asked softly

"I drove here...but parked out back. Didn't want you to see my rental and know I was here" Chris replied with a wink

"Well played...now let's get the hell out of here" Sebastian replied as the couple made their way out of the restaurant

Once they had made in to the hotel Chris and Sebastian were all but pawning over each other. Chris had to constantly reprimand Sebastian to keep his hands to himself because it's rather difficult to drive with his hands on his thigh.

Chris slid the key through Sebastian's lock and all but shoved him in there and kicked the door close. Sebastian stood there...his distinct look of smolder on his face making Chris's heart beat rapidly in anticipation.

"What are you staring at Evan's?" Sebastian asked with a cocked brow

"You and how beautiful you are. And well you know what they say...always keep your eyes on the prize" Chris replied walking up to Sebastian and capturing his lips in a powerful kiss

Sebastian moaned loudly into the Chris as he felt Chris's hands roaming his body possessively. Chris let his hands slid under Sebastian's shirt letting his fingers dance on his flat stomach. Chris then let his hand lay flatly on his chest as he pushed him up against the wall and began attacking his neck with kisses. Sucking and nipping at his throat making sure he left his mark on Sebastian.

At this moment he could care less if people noticed. He just knew he never wanted anything so bad in his life.

"Fuck Chris...just like that" Sebastian moaned out at Chris sucking at him like a bloodthirsty vampire

That set Chris off as he placed his hands on Sebastian's thighs and next thing Sebastian knew he was lifted and pinned up against the wall. Sebastian emitted a small groan as he back hit the wall. Sebastian gave a wicked smirk as he removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. 

"Fucking breathtaking babe" Chris growled out as he let his tongue trace over Sebastian's nipple.

"Ohh...Chris please. Fuck." Sebastian squeaked out

Chris got the hint and with Sebastian still in his arms carried him to the bedroom room and let him fall onto the bed. Sebastian had to admit he liked being manhandled a little...something he never thought he would find out about himself till now.

Sebastian watched as Chris kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. Licking his lips Sebastian watched as Chris removed his shirt and tossed it to the side.

Chris was about to crawl into bed with Sebastian until he was stopped with a hand on his bare chest.

"You aren't done yet Evans. Off...all of it" Sebastian whispered in his ear his tone deep and rich like velvet

Feeling the shivers roll down his spine Chris smirked and got off the edge of the bed and stood in front of Sebastian. 

Chris slowly as if to torture Sebastian placed his strong hands on the button on his jeans and unbuttoned them. Then slowly undid the zipped...Sebastian could feel himself getting harder by the minute. Never in a million years did he think he would be sporting a major hard-on just by watching Chris undress. Finally after what felt like forever Chris removed his jeans only to show that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Sebastian cocked a brow 

"What? I got lazy" Chris replied with an innocent smile

"Sure...liar. Now get over here" Sebastian replied with a wink

"No way...not until I see you naked on that bed" Chris replied crossing his arms

Sebastian huffed "Fine...but can I get a little help"

Chris rolled his eyes playfully he walked up to the bed and took one of Sebastian's long legs in his hands to remove his shoe. Then did the same with the other...Chris was one to take his time and in a way that meant the world to Sebastian as he watched Chris toss his shoes and socks to the side.

Finally after every article of clothing was removed Chris crawled atop of Sebastian and captured his lips once again in a sweet kiss. Sebastian moaned feeling Chris's hard member pressed flush up against his lower belly. Fuck he was like a rock.

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris as traced kissed down his stomach and then stopping.

"What are you doing? Sebastian asked his breath almost labored 

Chris winked and before Sebastian could protest Chris took all of him in his warm mouth. Sebastian let his eyes roll back and his breath hitch in his throat as Chris sucked him off greedily. 

"Ohh fuck fuck...Chris please" Sebastian groaned out 

Chris then upped the feeling by hollowing his cheeks. The only thing Sebastian could do was clutch at the sheets and toss his head from side to side from such an intense feeling. Who would of thought...him getting an amazing blow job by none other than Chris Evans himself.

"Chris...stop...I don't want to come yet. CHRIS" Sebastian cried out as he felt himself come undone and shot into Chris's mouth

"Enjoy that" Chris asked licking his lips

Sebastian glared as he flipped the tables and the next thing Chris knew Sebastian was atop of Chris.

"What just happened" Chris asked confused

Sebastian didn't say a word and just kissed Chris hungrily tasting himself on Chris's lips and tongue. His hand then reaching lower and gripping at Chris's hard dick. Chris inhaled a sharp breath as he began to feel Sebastian stroke him slowly.

"You better now or else" Chris warned Sebastian firmly

Sebastian smirked and increased his strokes faster. Chris groaned trying his best to hold out. It was then that Sebastian stopped and reached into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lotion.

"Gee why is that in there?" Chris asked with a smirk

Sebastian didn't say a word and just poured the lotion on his hand.Then ever so slowly...painfully slowly Sebastian began to coat Chris's dick in the lotion. Stroking it from shaft to tip making Chris beg for him to stop before him lost it. Once Sebastian felt his was fully coated his raised his hips slowly and let himself slid down onto Chris's cock.

Sebastian shut his eyes as he felt Chris's hands on his hips. Finally Sebastian was fully seated on Chris

"Baby...look at me" Chris whispered faintly

Sebastian's eyes flew open "Chris"

"I got you babe. I always got you" Chris replied as he began to urge Sebastian to move with his hips

Sebastian groaned out feeling Chris hit that special spot in his as he began to slowly ride Chris. Chris moaned feeling Sebastian in a whole new way as he watched Sebastian ride him into sweet oblivion. Sebastian's chest heaving from the pleasure as he placed his hands on Chris's chest as he rode him. He looked beautiful as he bounced on him fast and slow...mouth parted into that perfect O.

"Fuck...fuck. Can't...hold...fuck" Sebastian groaned out as he lost himself and came on Chris's flat stomach

With that Chris lifted his hips and began to buck up into Sebastian making him cry out in pleasure. His breathing heavy, a fine layer of sweat on both their bodies and Sebastian's hair stuck to his face as he clutched onto Chris for dear life.

"Fuck...Seb. I love you baby" Chris groaned out as he came deep inside Sebastian

Sebastian's body fell into a boneless heap on Chris 

"I love you too"

Chris felt his heart swell. He said it. He finally said it...those words that he had been waiting forever to hear leave his lips.

Chris gathered Sebastian in his arms and covered them both up.

Chris smiled looking down on Sebastian "I just wish we didn't have to hide"


	22. And The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update :) :)

Sebastian's eyes slowly opened to the feeling of Chris's hand running up and down his back. 

"Chris? Are you awake?" Sebastian whispered softly

Chris's lips formed into a crooked smile "Maybe"

Sebastian chuckled "Maybe?"

It was then that Chris shot up in bed and playfully pinned Sebastian down. 

"Well good morning. I gather you slept well" 

"Like a baby" Chris replied capturing Sebastian's lips in a sweet kiss

Chris then locked eyes with Sebastian below him looking as beautiful as always. His hair spread out around him and his blue green eyes glowing. Chris couldn't help but get a little emotional

"Chris? What's the matter?" Sebastian asked concerned 

Chris shook his head and smiled "If this a dream I never want to wake up"

Sebastian smiled and lifted his hand to caress Chris's face 

"It's not. This is very real...and I love you Chris. I just wish it didn't take me so long to realize it. But last night was perfect and I know that I can't imagine being without you. Your perfect" 

"Are you trying to make me cry like a little girl. Cause you are getting there babe"

Sebastian chuckled "Sap"

Chris then let out a sad sigh as he got off of Sebastian and got out of bed. Sebastian couldn't help but stare at his beautiful naked body as he reached for his jeans on the floor and slid them on. Those hip dents alone drove him insane.

"Calm down horn-dog" Sebastian scolded himself mentally 

Chris then joined sat on the edge on the bed near Sebastian and placed his hand on his face. Chris smiled warmly and moved a strand of hair from Sebastian's face.

"Everything about what's been happening these few days have been perfect...it's just" 

Sebastian took Chris's hand in his "It's just what? What's wrong? i thought you were happy"

Chris gave a light chuckle "Happy isn't even the word to describe how I feel. I just wish...we didn't have to hide. I understand and I support that you aren't ready to be out there...but more than anything I wish I didn't have to hide how I felt about you"

Sebastian looked away. The guilt in his eyes apparent.

"I'm sorry Chris. I'm really sorry...I don't know what else I can say"

Chris shook his head "Look let's not dwell on it. The day just started so let's just enjoy it before we have to do the press interview"

Sebastian gave a weak smile "Okay"

*Later on That Day*  
Sebastian couldn't help but feel his nerves going crazy seeing all the people and flashing lights of the cameras as he waited backstage for the interview to start.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Chris asked from behind him making him jump 

"Yeah..yeah I'm fine" Sebastian replied with a nervous smile

Chris scoffed playfully "Sure you are babe. You have the word nervous practically plastered on your forehead"

"Fine alright I'm a little nervous. It's just last time I saw an whole bunch of people and cameras it didn't go so well" 

"I know I was there. Look just relax and everything will be fine. Listen I have a little anxiety around people too but I try my best to remain calm and just pretend like no-one else is in the building"

"Does that really work?" Sebastian asked with a cocked brow

"Sometimes" Chris replied softly

It was then that a man walked backstage and announced they were ready for everyone to be on

"Well here goes nothing" Chris whispered with a smile

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath "Yeah...let's get this over with"

Applause and cheers were heard from fans nearby could be heard as everyone walked on stage. Sebastian squinted as the cameras flashed...he had this funny feeling of nausea but tried his best to ignore it as he took a seat next to Chris. Chris mouthed an I love you to him and smiled softly. 

Sebastian mouthed I love you back as he shut his eyes for a moment to try to collect himself.

The press interview was going rather well and Sebastian was starting to relax and even crack a few jokes. So far no personal questions were asked and to both Chris and Sebastian that was plus for them. That was until...

"I have a question for Chris" a woman said as she stood from her seat

Chris smiled "Of course. Ask away"

"Well I know you had recently given an interview on regards to your relationship with your co-star Sebastian Stan"

"Yes. I remember. So...what's the question?" Chris asked shifting in his seat

Sebastian felt his throat go dry and his heart drop to his stomach.

"Well we also recently heard that you two were spotted dining together. Trying to avoid paparazzi as well...can you explain if you have nothing to hide why try to run away?"

Chris inhaled a deep breath "Well sometimes it can be a real pain when you just want enjoy a nice night with a friend. And I feel the reason I wanted to get away from it all was not because me and Sebastian are hiding anything but because it's not fair to him. Sebastian is very private and I felt like he shouldn't be having to deal with that...because of me. Simple as that. Me and Seb are just friends and nothing more...I really don't have anything else to say on the matter"

The woman didn't say a word and just jotted down some words on her pad. She was about to take a seat till Sebastian spoke.

"Wait. I have something to say in regards to that question" Sebastian said softly

Chris's eyes grew wide in shock as he mouthed "What are you doing?"

Sebastian gave a soft smile "It's okay. I got this"


	23. And Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I won't have time tomorrow. This momma has an appointment with her tattoo artist :)

Sebastian cleared his throat and looked at all the people in front of him just sitting there. Their eyes burning a hole into his soul all at once. Finally Sebastian exhaled a deep breath and spoke.

"In regards to the question Chris was asked. I have to say it's very kind of him to put my feelings first before his. I know it hasn't been easy for him to go on national TV and tell everyone that we are just friends and nothing more. I have to admit he's starting to sound like a broken record" 

The crowd laughed and Chris gave a light chuckle.

"But I would have to assume probably the hardest thing that Chris has been doing about this whole situation is lying about it" 

Chris's eyebrows furrowed at that comment and gave Sebastian a look of confusion.

"You all want the truth...well here it is. And the only reason I'm telling you this is because...I can't see him unhappy anymore. You see he's put me first...he's always put me first and I took advantage of that and I've been selfish"

Sebastian paused and locked eyes with Chris "And for that...I'm sorry"

Chris gave a soft smile and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Inhaling a deep breath Sebastian bared his heart and soul for everyone to see and hear.

"Chris is not my friend...he's more than that. He's perfection. He's the reason I haven't lost my damn mind these past few weeks with people talking about me here there and everywhere. He's my Chris and...I love him. Probably more than he knows" 

It was then that Chris couldn't hold back how he felt anymore and got up from his seat and took Sebastian in his arms kissing him passionately. Sebastian laced his arms around Chris's neck and couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It was then that fan erupted into cheers in support of the couple displaying simply and beautifully how much they loved each other. 

Sebastian broke the kiss and turned to face the crowd " I hope I answered your question good enough"

Chris laughed and brought the microphone to his lips "I love you"

Sebastian smiled "I love you too"

*Later on same day*  
Chris wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and pulled him closer to him. They were out walking the beautiful night streets of London...it was perfect. What was even more perfect is that they didn't have to hide. After Sebastian came out and told everyone he was in a relationship with Chris...it felt like the two could finally breathe.

"You know if you think any harder you will pop a vein" Sebastian said with a smirk

"Shut up" Chris replied as he sighed softly

"What? What's the matter now?" Sebastian asked with a roll of his eyes

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It's just I still can't believe what you did at the press interview...that took a lot of guts Seb. I have to admit...I don't think I could ever do that"

"Chicken shit" Sebastian replied with a wry smile

"Screw you" 

Sebastian laughed seeing Chris's reaction to his comment.

"In all honesty babe...I'm proud of you. I know what you didn't wasn't easy. In front of fans...basically the whole world. I admire that and it makes me love you even more"

Sebastian blushed " I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared out of my mind. I was. It's just the only thing on my mind on that time was you. I couldn't bare to see you unhappy anymore Chris. I know that it was hard for you having to hide how you felt...it was getting hard for me to the more I began to realize the love I have for you. I didn't do it for me...I did for you. Because...because I love you"

Chris could have sworn he felt his heart stop hearing those words leave Sebastian's mouth.

"How do you do that?" Chris asked stepping closer to Sebastian

Sebastian gave a puzzled expression "Do what?"

"Make me fall in love with you more and more"

"Ugh...you...disgusting sap" Sebastian replied with a playful scoff

Chris then kissed Sebastian sweetly

"Let's get the hell out of here" Chris whispered into Sebastian's ear

Sebastian smiled "Don't have to tell me twice"


	24. Then And Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end of this story... Aww don't worry I might be back with...*gasp* a sequel

"Are you nervous?" Chris asked watching Sebastian fidget with his tie

"No" Sebastian replied as he kept fidgeting 

Chris sighed softly and laced his hands with Sebastian's. Sebastian's sighed softly and smiled.

"Everything is going to be fine. It's just like any other premiere we've been to" 

"Only this time will be different. I didn't have a reason to be nervous at the last premiere. This time I do" Sebastian replied glancing down at his and Chris's hands locked together. He loved how perfect their hands fit together.

"And why is that?" Chris asked running a finger down Sebastian's strong jaw

"Because I know that all eyes will be on us for sure" 

Chris gave a wry smile "And does that make you uncomfortable?" 

"Not at all. I just hope that I don't trip and fall. You know something stupid to embarrass you" 

Chris scoffed as if personally offended "There is nothing you could possibly do to embarrass me babe"

Sebastian bit his lower lip. Still unsure that something could go wrong.

Chris placed a sweet kiss on Sebastian's lips "Everything will be fine. I love you...okay"

"I love you too"

After what seemed like eternity their car had arrived at the premiere. Sebastian was shaking...but once Chris laced their hands together he felt a sudden wave of calm.

"We'll be fine" Chris whispered softly 

Camera's were flashing as their car came to a stop and Chris looked over his shoulder to get one last look as Sebastian as the car door opened.

The roar of the crowd of fans making his ears ring greeted him as he got out of the car. Once he was out he reached his hand out and the cheers grew in intensity as Sebastian's hand too his and he got out of the car with a smile of his face.

"This is insane" Sebastian said loudly over the cheers 

"I know...but this is why we do what we do right?" Chris replied as he held out his hand for Sebastian

"Right" Sebastian replied as he took Chris's hand in his.

And then finally without having to hide or feel ashamed Chris and Sebastian walked the red carpet premiere hand in hand. They even posed for pictures together and gave the fans what they wanted sharing a sweet kiss. To both of them...that night was nothing short of perfect.

*Some Time Later*  
"So how do you plan to surprise him this time" Mackie asked on the other line

"Well he's filming right now. So I got me some of his favorite chocolates and other goodies for him. You know a little treat before the bigger surprise tonight"

Mackie groaned "Please spare me the details of the big surprise"

Chris chuckled "Whatever. Well listen I got to go I'm already getting to his set in a few minuets"

"Alright. Hey can I ask you a question before I let you go?" 

"Sure"

"Everything you guys had to go through to be together...was it all worth it?"

Chris sighed softly "You know what. I'll have to get back to you on that one"

Mackie chuckled "Alright. Whatever you say. Well talk to you later man and happy anniversary to the both of you"

"Thanks"

Chris hung up his cell and parked his car. A few on set worker saw Chris and waved hello.

"Where is he?" Chris asked with a smile

"On set. They should be finishing up soon"

"Thanks" 

Chris walked into the set building and felt his heart swell seeing Sebastian deep in character. Fuck he was just so damn breathtaking. Chris watched in awe and Sebastian delivered his lines with such raw emotion and his face read them all perfectly. 

"Perfect. All right guys that's a wrap for today. Seb perfect as always man" 

Sebastian smiled "Thank you"

Sebastian was about to walk off set until his eyes landed on Chris. He instantly felt his lips twist into a huge smile and the warmth in his face. He was pretty sure he looked like a grinning idiot but he didn't care.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked walking up to Chris 

Chris moved his hands from behind his back and presented Sebastian with the small gifts he got for him

"Happy anniversary babe" Chris said with a huge smile

Sebastian chuckled "Chris. You didn't have too"

"Of course I did. What kind of a guy would I be if I didn't"

Sebastian kissed Chris sweetly "Thank you"

"Are you ready to go. I have a nice surprise planned for tonight" Chris replied with a wink

"Really now?" Sebastian replied with a smirk

"Yup. So let's get out of here" Chris replied taking Sebastian's hand in his

Sebastian smiled and looked up at Chris. God he loved this man.


	25. The Answer Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww well here is the last chapter to this lovely story  
> I had fun with it and I hope you all enjoyed.   
> Thank you for all the hits and comments.  
> Now on to finish up some other projects I started

"Chris. Is this really necessary?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle

"Totally necessary babe" Chris replied helping Sebastian walk due to his eyes being closed

"If you say so" Sebastian replied softly

Chris then stopped and took Sebastian's hand in his "Okay are you ready?"

"I've been ready since you got me out of the car" 

"Okay open those beautiful eyes of yours" Chris whispered into Sebastian's ear

Sebastian opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of a dimly lit restaurant with roses on every table and a candle lit dinner. Sebastian couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. Chris did everything to relive their first official date they had in London.

"Chris. It's amazing. It's just like our first date. I can't believe it"

"I know. I thought what better way to celebrate out first anniversary by reliving our first date" Chris replied with a smile 

"It's perfect. I can believe it though...you know that we've already been together a full year" Sebastian replied with a soft sigh

"Me neither. And everyday I thank god that I have you. So my love...join me for dinner" 

Sebastian smirked "Still a sap"

Chris chuckled "Shut up"

Sebastian sighed. It was just as perfect as last time. Dinner and dancing...enjoying being in the company of the man he adored more than anything in the word. Sebastian shut his eyes as he danced with Chris. Never in a million years did he ever think he would be dancing in the arms of Chris. To be honest he never would have thought the love he could have for this man could be so strong.

"Chris. Thank you for everything" Sebastian whispered into Chris's ear

Chris smiled warmly "No need to thank me babe. I'm just happy we gave this a chance...cause look at us now"

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement "I know. Hmm who would have thought"

"Seb. There is something I want to talk to you about. It's really important" 

Sebastian locked eyes with Chris "Okay"

"You know that I love you with all my heart. You are my heart and I know that I can't live without my heart"

"Chris? What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that you need to come with me outside" Chris replied his tone serious

Sebastian gave a puzzled look "Alright"

Chris walked Sebastian outside and made him stand by his side.

"Okay now look straight ahead" Chris whispered softly

Sebastian did what he was told "What the hell? Is that Mackie?"

"Yup" Chris replied with a chuckle

"What the hell is he doing?" Sebastian asked in confusion

It was then that Mackie lifted something from his side and held it up in the air

"What the hell is he holding?" Sebastian asked squinting

"Read it" Chris replied with a smile

It was then that Mackie help the small stack in his hand 

Sebastian began to read.

"Seb" Sebastian read aloud

Mackie dropped the first sign and then came the next

"Will You" Sebastian read again

And then the next sign came

"Turn around" Sebastian read once more

"What the hell? Chris...what___" Sebastian felt his heart stop once he turned around

Sebastian gasped "Oh my god"

There was Chris on bended knee with a blue velvet box in his hand

"To finish the rest...Will you marry me Sebastian Stan" Chris asked with a nervous smile

Chris then opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver band with diamond encrusted in the middle. It was breathtaking.

"Oh you disgusting sap...yes. Yes I will marry you" Sebastian said with a huge smile

Chris then gave a thumbs up towards Mackie as he placed the ring on Sebastian's finger and pulled him in for a sweet kiss

"Now everything's perfect" Chris whispered into Sebastian's ear as the shared a beautiful kiss

*Years Later*  
"Well here we go again huh" Chris said adjusting his costume 

"Guess so. Man I'm so excited to be doing this again. Missed it" Mackie replied with a huge smile on his face

"So how's the married life man. Things going okay" 

Chris's face instantly lit up "Everything is great. Sebastian is nothing short of amazing...I'm a lucky guy"

"Good for you man" Mackie replied patting Chris on the back

It was then that Sebastian walked out dressed in his full winter soldier costume. He adjusted his glove and looked over to Chris flashing him a huge smile. He was about to go on set to film the first scene. Chris couldn't help but notice how Sebastian still hadn't removed his wedding ring and how beautifully it caught the light. 

Chris smiled and waved at his husband who waved back and then walked away to head to the set

"You remember that question you asked me Mack awhile back ago" Chris said his eyes still locked on his husband

"Yeah. So what's the answer?" 

Chris sighed softly "It was all worth. Everything and if I had to do it again...I would in heartbeat"

Mackie smiled "Wow...perfect answer"

Chris stood from his seat and smiled "Now...if you excuse me. I'm going to watch my husband on set"

Mackie chuckled as Chris walked away

"Sap"

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> As Always Be Gentle


End file.
